vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Worker (Whack The Series)
Summary The Worker is a man who works in an office. He has an extreme disliking towards his boss, and seems to get in trouble a lot with him. At one point, The Worker starts to beat his boss to death in several brutal and extremely violent manners, including ripping him in half, throwing him outside a window tied to a chair, or cutting out his throat Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 7-C with A Nuke, higher with summoning God or The Devil Name: The Player Origin: Whack The Series Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Is great at utilizing random items around him as weapons), Martial Arts (Knows how to box), Explosion Manipulation via a nuke, Flight Via a jetpack, Light Manipulation via light laser, Can pilot a Jetpack), Transmutation (Turned his boss into several items like a jack in the box), Telekinesis, BFR and Summoning (Can summon Satan to drag his victim to hell, Can Summon God who crushes his victims) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Casually beats grown people to death with a few strikes, Threw a ruler hard enough to break through someone’s skull, Smashed a guys neck several times in a filing cabinet with enough force to eventually rip his head off, Smashed a person through a wall, Shook his boss so fast his body bent and broke out of shape, Smashed a guys skull flat with a monitor, Ripped his boss in half with telekinesis, He smashed a large portion of a building into pieces by flying into it, Comparable to his attack potency, His Light laser completely vaporized a guys skin, nerves, muscles, and most of his skeleton), Town level with Nuclear Bomb, higher with summoning God or The Devil Speed: Average Human with Lightspeed attack with light laser, Hypersonic+ with Jetpack (Flew into the clouds in a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can swing around a computer like a weapon with relative ease, Can overpower a grown adult with one arm, lifted several gallons of water, Can punch is bosses head off, Entirely compressed his boss into a filing cabinet, ripped out his bosses insides and bones with one arm, Physically can turn his boss inside out with one arm, Can rip people’s bodies in half with telekinesis) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Should be comparable to his attack potency) Stamina: High (Beat his boss to death while destroying the entire office room with little signs of tire) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons Standard Equipment: Boxing gloves, A Golf Club, golf balls, Scissors, An Umbrella, A Wall Clock, A Computer, Computer Monitors, Filing Cabinet, Keyboard, A Lamp, Phone and wires, beer bottles, A Ruler, A Stapler, Flower pots, Pens, Pencils, Brief Case, A Chair, A Vase, A Hook, Water Jugs, Water cooler, CDs, Trash can, A Mug, Tape, a mouse, A Belt, Letter Opener, Light Laser, A Unicorn, Sharp phone wire, A Jetpack, a Nuke Intelligence: Above Average (Is very creative in utilizing random items into deadly weapons, Knows how to use a Jetpack) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Whack The Series Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Boxers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9